Merlin Ambrosius (The Hunter)
Merlin Ambrosius, is the main protagonist of the upcoming The Magic God. He is an ancient human from over a thousand years ago, and is most notably known as the one who created the magic system for humans and serving King Arthur. He holds the titles of Magic King and Magic God due to being the first magician and holding mastery over multiple types of magic. After drinking the blood and consuming the essence of the Primordial Dragon Kur, Merlin gained the ability to transform into a dragon. Currently he is an Enligsh and History teacher at Kouh Academy under the alias of Melvin Amber. Merlin is also the first and only wielder of the Sacred Gear, Void Matrix, which holds the soul of Chaos, the Primordial Greek God of the Void and the Creator of the Universe. Due to that, he is the target of the other Protogenoi as they desire Chaos' powers to take over the world. He is also the leader of the unofficial group Mystic Team. Appearance Merlin's usual appearance is that of an adult in his early twenties with long white-grey hair that is tied in a ponytail most of the time. He also possesses dark yellow eyes that turn red when he is angry. Other times he will appear as a teenanger around the age of 17-19 with short white hair or else as an elderly man with roughly shoulder-length grey hair, along with a short mustache and long beard that reaches his upper torso. In all three forms he keeps a fair-skin complexion as well as a lean muscular build. Merlin attire changes a lot, however his most common would be a dark blue hooded robe, with golden trims along the sleeve collars, neck and the bottom of the robe while held by a golden sash around the waist. Underneath he wears a grey dress shirt, black tie and black vest as well as black pants and a pair of plain dark high boots. For casual attire he would wear a white hooded jacket and a grey sleeveless t-shirt underneath. His dragon form takes on the same appearance as Kur when the Primordial Dragon was still alive. Personality Merlin initially appears as a loner as well as unpredictable. He usually never asks for help and can sometimes perform acts that are unexpected towards other people. The reason being is that he has spent most of his life on his own with his only companion being Chaos. However, despite that, Merlin has shown to be responsible, such as when he took his undercover job as a teacher seriously. Chaos also explained that he does care for people close to him and gets angry when they are insulted or hurt. A prime example is when Merlin was furious about what had become of Arthur's Excalibur that he obliterated the entire school ground and killed Freed and Valper without remorse and the how injured his students were. Merlin also tries to bring out the best in people and prefers to see what they are like rather than listen to the opinion with others, as he did with Issei when he was the boy's teacher. According to Merlin himself, he prefers the simple things in life such as having a small-time dinner rather than have an extravagent one that Devils would normally have. Along with that he hates wasting time or dealing with people's quirks and prefers to get things done quickly if possible. He also respects people that work hard to gain their powers such as Sairoarg Bael and believes that those kind of people will get far. Despite all his achievements and power, Merlin is a humble person, though does have confidence in his abilities but not to the point of arrogance. He is willing to admit that he is not perfect and that some people are better in certain fields than he is. Merlin believes that a person's individuality and ability to make their own choices is the greatest thing to possess and to take that away is unforgivable. He is also capable of pointing out a person's flaw or when they are in way over their head. Merlin also has the habit of hitting people on the head with his staff when they annoy him, which usually includes Sirzechs. History Little is known about Merlin's past. He claims that he was born in current day Ireland and lived in a village of Druids, humans that used the magic of nature. Merlin left sometime later after his parents passed away in order to explore the world. Eventually he discovered how to use magic by studying the powers of Devils and made a pact with Satan, the original Devil. It was around that time that he awakened his Sacred Gear, Void Matrix that held the spirit of Chaos. Sometime later he met the Celtic Gods and even assisted the God Lugh in his battle against Balor and Crom Crauch. Though Lugh was the one who fought Balor and injure him severely, it was Merlin who delivered the final blow with his Sacred Gear. He also managed to take control of Crom Crauch but later let the Evil Dragon go free after Balor was killed. Merlin also met God of the Bible as well as Ddraig and Albion, and eventually made a pact with Kur, the Primordial Dragon. He also ran into Ophis, who had left the Dimensional Gap when she sensed her creator, Chaos, awaken. After traveling the world, Merlin returned to his homeland. There he was given guardianship over a young Arthur Pendragon who, according to Viviane, the Lady of the Lake, would one day become the King of Britain. Over the years Merlin bonded with the young lad, treating Arthut as if he was his own son. When Arthur awakened his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, Merlin was contacted by a dying Kur, who informed Merlin of the sealing of Ddraig and Albion. With the Primordial Dragon's permission, Merlin absorbed Kur's essence and gained the power to become a dragon. Merlin used his newfound powers to help Arthur united Britain and master his Sacred Gear. During that time Merlin finally set down the guidelines of magic and spread his teachings all over the world. He also gained several students, the most notable being Morgana Le Fay. Merlin also trained Lancelot, who had received Divine Dividing. Years later, Merlin was away in helping lands affected by the Great War, when he heard of Arthur's death at the hands of Mordred as well as the shattering of Excalibur. Grief stricken, Merlin immediately returned to England and mourned over his young ward. However, Merlin became enraged when he learned that the Church had taken the fragments of Excalibur under Michal's orders, despite God of the Bible's promise that the sword would be returned. Merlin stormed the Church, where the fragments had already been made into swords, and attempted to take them back. But after a fierce battle, Merlin was only able to recover the strongest fragment, Excalibur Ruler and hid it away. Afterwards Merlin went on another journey around the world, hoping to help humanity in mastery the arts of magic, Sacred Gears and other weapons to protect themselves against the supernatural as well as recover from the Great War and the death of God of the Bible. When he entered the eastern lands, Merlin took up the name Abe no Seimei and taught them the magic known as Onmyodo, showing them the art of Wu Xing, with many users appearing in China and Japan. By then the person known as Merlin had become a living legend amongst both the Human World and the Supernatural, with his achievements far and wide. Powers & Abilities Immense Magical Power: As the first Magician, Merlin possesses an unimaginable amount of magical power, with his being above God-Class and Satan-class, and has only grown over the centuries. It was enough to leave two Maous, Two Seraphs and the Governor General frozen in a mix of awe and fear along with all the others present. According to Azazel, the magicians that attacked the Summit had nothing on Merlin and that he could be compared as the final boss of a game set on difficult. Albion stated that during his match against Team Vali, Merlin was holding back a considerable amount of power and was barely breaking a sweat. In fact, the only people who could truly give Merlin a challenge are the Trimutri, Ophis and Great Red, the highest members of the top 10 strongest beings in the world. Le Fay says that his power is in another dimension and calling him a monster would be an understatement. Master Magician: As the one who founded the magic system, Merlin possesses knowledge of an infinite amount of types of magic including their strengths and weaknesses. He has shown to utilize many of them in battle including various forbidden spells. His skills with them were enough to make MacGregor and Le Fay, two skilled magicians, feel pale in comparison. Merlin has also demonstrated his own unique spells that he himself has created. His aptitude for magic allows Merlin to instantly learn any type of magic he sees and master it in a short amount of time. In fact, Merlin's mastery of magic now allows him to transcend the rules of magic, even the ones he himself has created. *'Power Code Force Warp': This is a type of magic that Merlin himself created. It allows him to to create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, by warping the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. He must first understand the ability he wishes to control. Since Merlin is the one who created this magic, no one else can use it. Immortality: Thanks to his incredible knowledge of magic lore, Merlin has gained immortality and even demonstrated healing factor that allows him to heal any wound and regrow missing body parts and even organs. Master Weapon User: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Genius-Level Intellect: Dragon Tamer: Merlin has shown to possess a high compatibility with dragons, having been able to make a pact with Kur, who was one of the three strongest Dragons in existence. He also managed to wrest control of Crom Crauch from Balor, the former being the strongest Evil Dragon that could only be controlled by Evil Gods. After merging Kur's essence with his own, Merlin can now make nearly any dragon submit to him with little difficulties. This also includes dragons sealed within objects such as Ddraig, Albion and Vritra. Merlin also gained Kur's abilities to locate any dragons no matter where they are and also unclock the hidden potential of a dragon merely by touching them. Shapeshifting: After absorbing Kur, Merlin can now transform into the Primordial Dragon's form, gaining an increase in physical capabilities as well as the ability to fly using his wings. *'Stability': Kur's unique ability that earned him the title Destruction Dragon. Merlin can alter and control the stability of things (buildings, mountains, people's health and even other's abilities.) This can be used to destroy a building or cause an avalanche. Alternatively, the user can make buildings and mountains highly stable, very unlikely that it'd fall. Another part of this ability can allow the user to cause others to lose control over their abilities, such as making Vali lose control of Divine Divinding's division and absorption powers. Alternatively, the user can cause abilities to stable and thus help others gain control over their abilities.This can also affect the mental stability of others, causing them to go insane or incredibly sane and logical, this can work on emotions as well. *'Fire Breath': *''' Hybrid Mode:' This form is a fusion of both Merlin and Kur, human and dragon truly as one, a humanoid-dragon. He retains his dragon wings and is covered in grey stone-like scales as armor, with dark grey scales underneath. Along with that he gains horns, claws and talons, as well as a long tail and yellow eyes. Merlin's powers greatly increase in this form and he gains an immunity to Dragon Slaying objects too. His newly aquire horns, claws and talons make excellent melee weapons, and Merlin can use his tail as a flail/whip. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combat': Expert Swordsman: Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Agility: Immense Stamina: Flight: Merlin is capable of flight using his immense level of magic. In his dragon form, Merlin uses his wings instead. Equipment Void Matrix: (ボイドマトリクス, Boido Matorikusu): Also known as the Soul of Eternal Chaos and is the Fourteenth Longinus but is placed in the High-Tier category due to its powers. It holds the soul of Chaos, the Protogenoi of the Void of the Greek-Roman mythology and Creator of the Universe. The first ability is that it allows Merlin to create and control warp gates that are linked to the Void, another dimension and the realm of Chaos. Thanks to that, Merlin can make himself intangible, teleport himself, others, and objects to the void or different locations, redirect attacks back to the enemy, or store them in the Void. He can keep people in the Void for long periods of time and expel them whenever he wants too. Merlin prefers to store multiple objects, ranging from weapons, food and more and summon them whenever he needs too. A unique thing is that anything stored within the Void is frozen in time. Meaning projectiles that Merlin absorbed keep their momentum and food and drinks will not go bad. He can even halt poison from spreading by sending the victim to the void. The drawbacks however is that Merlin must be aware of an attack in order to become intangible or absorb it. In order to teleport, Merlin must visualize the location of where he wants to go and for teleporting objects and targets he must be able to see them. Furthermore the mass of the object also reflects on how much energy Merlin needs in order to transport it. Finally he can create vaccums that can be deadly and even black or white holes. The second ability of the Sacred Gear is that it allows Merlin to disrupt almost any system, ranging from mechanical, biological, magical and even objects such as Sacred Gears. The outcomes can either be that the target will not be able to use their power at that time or could injure themselves when trying too, as Merlin can cause the user to lose control of their power when using it. Again Merlin must either be looking at the target or make physical contact with them. However he cannot use his Sacred Gear when in his dragon form. *''' Endless Void Reality Cancel (エンドレスボイドリアリティキャンセル, Endoresu Boido Riariti Kyanseru): Also known as the '''Cosmic Domain of the Creator and Destroyer is the Balance Breaker of Void Matrix and is considered to be the largest bug in the system placed by God of the Bible. It takes the form of a large black dome that expands from Merlin's position and covers several blocks. The dome is marked with several white circles and lines on the outside, while the inside is completely dark though can emit a dark blue light at the same time. Within this dome Merlin is capable of altering everything within the dome, from the land to the sky as well as people, objects and animals. The possibilities extend from changing the flow of gravity, stopping magic users, negating abilities, turning Holy Swords into Demonic Swords, make immortals mortal, slow or forward time, repel attracting objects, teleport wherever Gin chooses, reverse the effects of an occurrence into forming the opposite result and so on. Because of the power this Balance Breaker emits, as well as the distance it covers, Merlin tries not to use it near allies. According to those trapped within the dome, it releases a feeling of emptiness, like they were being dragged into a black hole and felt hopeless in escaping. *''' Chaotic Mantle''' (カオスマントル, Kaosu Mantoru): Also known as the Armor Forged from the Void is a form of the Void Matrix that is similar to Juggernaut Drive of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, and the Truth Idea of the True Longinus. It takes the form of black armor made from the void that covers Merlin's entire body along with a retractable mask and visor and a pair of long white ribbons extending from the armor's back. Merlin's eyes also turned yellow and his skin becomes paler. While in this form, Merlin's powers are greatly enhanced and he gains access to the full power of the void, giving him an infinite amount of energy. He can also manipulate void energy to create black constructs such as spears, swords, and shields. Anything that comes in contact with them, whether it be object, people or technique, are immediately erased from existence. Merlin can also use a technique called Null Cannon, which takes the form a large black halo that appears in front of him and begins to spin at an incredible speed. It then fires a powerful beam of null energy from the center of the halo. This beam possesses the same element as the other constructs Merlin can create, only more lethal and can even bypass barriers. However Merlin needs to be careful as his body cannot fully withstand the infinite amount of energy. Furthermore he might accidentally harm his allies with the void energy he emits. In order to activate Chaotic Mantle, both Merlin and Chaos must chant together: :Merlin: "I, who stands before the Void, shout with all my heart" :Chaos: "I, who dwells within the Void, answer the summon" :Merlin: "The Mind, the Body and the Soul become one in the Void" :Chaos: "As they swirl in the cosmos, their desires shall be made manifest" :Both: "Create and destroy, destroy and create, may the cycle never cease its dance" :Both: "Existence is endless, our rule eternal and transcend all obstacles." :Both: Now as one, unleash, Chaotic Mantle!" Soul Thread: Also known as The Threads that Bind and Sever Life, Soul Thread is Merlin's second Sacred Gear. He awoken it during World War 2. It takes the form of a pair of black and purple gloves with red rings around each finger where they meet the rest of the hand. Merlin can generate a single thread from each finger and can manipulate them freely. Each thread is extremely long and thin, being nigh-invisible, as well as quite sharp and durable, capable of cutting through nearly any matter. Merlin sometimes utilizes his spells through the threads. Claíomh Solais ' Magic Staff' Inventions Grimoires: '''Over his long years of being alive, Merlin had written many grimoires, magical books. The earliest books consist mostly of Merlin's notes as he studied the art of magic or journals of his travels, with the ones later on containing the knowledge he had discovered and various spells he has created. The most dangerous ones, the books that contain spells that are forbidden or considered too dangerous even by Merlin, were heavily sealed and hidden away in locations filled with security measures protecting them. Le Fay stated that Merlin's books are considered invaluable and just having one would give a Magician an incredible advantage. MacGregor backed that up, having stated that if any of Merlin's most powerful books fell into the wrong hands, it would cause a large scale epidemic. Quotes Trivia *Merlin's ability to change into a dragon was inspired by '''Acnologia from Fairy Tail. *This page was originally about a Nekoshou named Gin Yoarashi, but the author, Primarch11 changed it. Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Primarch11 Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Dragon Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users